Frozen Soul
by hiddennyght
Summary: First fic and please R&R and give me ideas. i will do anime but for now only original works. also thank you peppyminty! and le
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Soul By Hubert Nguyen

As Tyson woke today he couldn't help but wonder what to do. Until his sister said "I found Phi "Tyson jolted up and asked "how, where, and when?"

Yuri quietly answered "in Alaska five minutes ago with my bats you idiot" of course that would be easy for a freaking vampire.

After that little fiasco Tyson then opened his window and felt a fresh burst of Hokkaido spring air. The reason Tyson wanted to hunt Phi was because of the betrayal but that will be a bit later. Tyson then went to the safe and pulled out his red sword. You might think the sword is made of rubies but it's actually made out of crystallized pure fire. You might say that is impossible but would it in a world of magic?

Tyson quickly called up his best friend and new partner A.J after failing five times Tyson gave up the normal way and went for the magical way. Tyson went to the tragin a tracking device. Why not use the tragin to track Phi? Well you can't use it unless you have DNA or magic essence. Luckily, Tyson had both, all coming from a magic charm that A.J gave him (the reason the charm was useless was that it was for water mages) Tyson quickly put the charm in the tragin and it said in a robotic voice "No location." Now that's strange

While Tyson was booking a flight to New York he thought "why wouldn't he be found? Yuri barged in and said "he could be dead or is hiding himself." Tyson then saw in his mind a circle with a yellow border and a flashing multicolored core, "portal!" Tyson said while accidently slicing a lamp. Yuri then said "I may only be a maese vampire but I'm a genius compared to you" while staring at the broken lamp (maese vampires are made vampires who are weaker in everything except bloodlust and cooking)

About 12 hours later Tyson arrived in New York, why New York because all of Tyson's extra gear is there in the empire state building. When Tyson got there he showed the bell boy his mage ID and he pressed a button "the stairs on the left." Tyson quickly went down to the invisible stairs. When he got there it was like a storage house. He went over to his box and pulled out a few magic edibles and a mini tragin. He tried the charm once more and it said "Amazon Rain Forest" now he was getting somewhere.

Tyson got to the Amazon and used the tragin to find A.J's location. At last he found a pillar and he sensed magic. "Seal break!" suddenly a door opened revealing a stairway. At the bottom Tyson saw A.J he quickly woke up his friend "where am I?" A.J asked

"In a pillar" Tyson got two of the three rejuvinators he brought "what happened?"

"I was using a portal to Chicago and ended up here." A.J ate the edibles when Tyson busted out laughing "hey quiet, anyway did you find Phi?"

"Yeah I know he's tough but I have to beat him." Tyson started up a portal "but that's why you're here." A.J grinned and asked "where?" Tyson said "Alaska."


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Alaska they saw a house but they didn't find Phi they found someone else. "Hello there long time," suddenly a figure appeared "Simon" Tyson shouted "thanks for coming here's a welcome gift stone spire" a stone gauntlet appeared on his hand as pillars nearly skewered them. Tyson jumped in the air "dragon wing slash" just when he was about to cast the spell the image of Phi's betrayal made his body rigid and ended up missing the flaming slash. A.J knew Tyson but then he got a feeling that said to him "distraction," He then saw Tyson fumbling in his pocket. "got it eat lightning arc" A.J then threw the spear as it sparked Simon easily dodged it but that allowed Tyson to get close the only problem when Tyson clocked him was Simon did the same. Tyson felt blood but the knockout pill was in and then Simon fell.

Simon awoke with chains around him and front of a T.V. "Tyson activate the devil's soul! Bwhahah."

"Will do bwhahah" Simon saw them put in a tape "tell me where Phi is" and the tape started "I love you" Simon screamed

"I'll tell you just stop!" Simon screamed again "North Pole!" Tyson turned off the tape and they left. (the tape was Barney)

At the north pole they were greeted with a nice welcome "hello now die Satan Ice" Phi never was good with intros but black ice rained down to greet our heroes but they easily deflected it. Tyson shouted "wanna play evil then take Underworld flame!" black flames shot from his hand but Phi was prepared "easy White Fury" the flames were blasted. Tyson went numb that was his best shot. A.J shouted over the wind "your strong as a friend come on get it together Red Spark!" red lightning enclosed Phi. Tyson knew he was right time to prove it "I king of the Blaze, summon the fury of the flambotic dragon and banish your soul! Suddenly multicolored flames formed a European dragon.

"That's an X level spell!" Phi then got engulfed by the flames.

Phi lay in the snow and Tyson swung his sword only to hit more snow "Let's go home I'm hungry". When they got home Yuri was there to greet them. "Welcome home idiot mom and dad were worried." Tyson went flabbergasted "Why are they home?" "Because we were worried" a lady stood in the doorway "mom!" and a man too "good job" Tyson went astounded. A.J looked odd "great now food!" we all laughed. Tyson was sure that there were more adventures to come but now was a time to relax. He then went in for food.


End file.
